sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Mod
holy shit this is cringe Changes *Boat renamed to "Rowboat". Requires a wooden shovel to craft. *Boats can be tethered to fences using leads. *Cold biomes now add the status effect "Cold". *Hot/dry biomes now add the status effect "Thirsty". *Warm/humid biomes now add the status effect "Warm". *The Nether now adds the status effect "Hot". *Explosions have a chance to cause blindness. *Rivers are no longer "flat", but flow. *Flame Charges act like Ghast fireballs. New Mobs Wildlife *Eagle - *Buffalo - *Frog - Mate to produce tadpoles, that thrive in water. *Mole - Drops coal. Burrows through blocks (though doesn't destroy them). *Crabs - Drops raw crabs which must be cooked. Raw crabs can be placed down again. *Lobsters - Rarer than crabs. Grow larger over time. Drop raw lobster which must be cooked. Raw lobster can be placed down again. *Meerkat - Spawn and exist in meerkat dens. Pop out of the ground to stare at players, before returning to the ground. Birds *Crows - Drop crow meat. Raw crow meat gives a random chance at a negative status effect, while cooked crow meat only gives Bad Luck. Fish *Herring - Cold water fish. Ambient *Firefly *Dragonfly *Snail *Slug *Grasshoppers *Crickets *Moths *Butterflies Provokable *Grizzly - Strong mob. *Snakes - Drop snakeskin. **Rattlesnakes - Apply a wither effect. *Shark - Begin to spawn after the Nether Portal is created. *Coyote - Attacks you when you have low health or food. Attacks livestock. *Vulture - Attack you on low health or food. Drop feathers. *Swordfish - *Electric Eels - Create an electrical AOE around themselves that shocks other animals or players that come near, aside from other eels. Enemies *Undead Legion - Begins to spawn after the Nether Portal is created. Essentially an undead unit (like skeletons, zombies) that wields a shield and is thus harder to hit. *Bloated Zombie - Begins to spawn after the Nether Portal is created. Floats in water. Deals more melee damage and explodes (non-terrain-damaging) on death. If set on fire, explosions damage blocks. *Siege Bloater - Spawns after the Wither is defeated. Deals melee damage and explodes like a Creeper on low health. *Endstone Creeper - Spawns in the Overworld after the Ender Dragon has been defeated for the first time. *Crusader - Skeleton variant that spawns after the Wither is defeated. Much faster and uses melee damage. *Undead Polar Bear - *Undead Grizzly - *Newt - Much larger than in real life. New Transportation Boats *Raft - Crafted with three logs. Can have a banner applied to it. *Sailboat - Created by placing a banner on a rowboat. *Anchor - Crafted with stone. (B1, B2, C1, C2, C3). Keeps boats tethered where they are. New Weapons and Tools *Javelin - Crafted with a flint and two sticks. Low durability and is best thrown. Stacks to 16, but is unstackable with melee damage. *Iron Spear - Crafted with iron and two sticks (Iron in A1, sticks in B2 and C3). Cannot be thrown. Unstackable. *Obsidian Spear - Can be thrown or used for good stabbing damage. Similar to javelin, stacks to 8 but is unstackable when damaged by being used for melee. *Longbow - *Boomerangs - Thrown from the inventory. Have a "cooldown" function, ensuring that they will return to you but preventing you from using it until then. **Stone Boomerang - Weak range. **Iron Boomerang - Increased range. **Emerald Boomerang - Farthest range. *Warhammers - Crafted with two sticks, two ingots, and their respectable block. **Unique enchantments: ***Thunderbolt - Allows the warhammer to summon lightning per strike on hit. ***Smash - Allows the warhammer to smash armor at a greater durability. New World Gen *Cattle Skulls in deserts and prairies. Can be worn like a helmet. New Trees *Baobab Trees *Willow Trees *Palm Trees - Drop coconuts! New Flowers *Lotus New Biomes *Alpine Biome - Has spruce trees and occassional hot springs. Underground Ores *Silver Ore - As common as lapis. Can be used to create silver weapons and armor, which protect against the undead. New Fluids *Hot Spring Water - Applies regeneration. *Colored Water - Created in cauldrons with dye. *Noxious Gas - Spawns underground, in caves. Cannot be collected with buckets, but instead glass bottles. Every tick the player is in it, they have a chance to be poisoned, nauseated, or more rarely, withered. *Flammable Gas - Spawns underground, in caves. Cannot be collected with buckets, but instead glass bottles. Bursts into flames when near fire. New Utilities New Decorations *Candles - Made with magma cream and string. Provide increased health regen, along with mild regeneration and passive mob spawn increase. =Ideas= *Steel made in blast furnace, with gunpowder as a second fuel *Lava boat *Grass traps (where you collapse underneath) *Water wheels *Grindstones *Flour *Conveyor belts *Steamboats *Motorboats *Juice **Watermelon juice **Orange trees, lemon trees (can be used to create eye drops to cure blindness) *Wind *Candles are enchantable *Maple trees *"Expeditions" - can send boats off with a cartography table to chart the world. Organized using a Dock block? *Goblins, who do mischief and are smaller? **Can destroy fences. *Imps, essentially weaker fire demons *Pygmies in the jungle *Mummies and pharaohs in the desert *Rapiers *Beer and brewing *Pipes *Valves (activated with redstone) *Fur (to keep warm) *Oil *Infected units who spread Infection (like Taint/Corruption/Crimson?) *Wagons and carts *Biplanes *Hot air balloons and regular balloons *Canoes *Crocodiles, alligators, and fla,ingoes *Oxen and bulls *Arquebus *Biomes: **Outback biomes ***Drop Bears and Eucalyptus Trees **Tarpits **Bogs **Marshes **Bayou **Chaparral *Sharks *Nautilus *More hostile water mobs **Sirens? *Sea lions, otters *Monster sieges (after Wither is defeated) *Rope *More birds: **Ravens, Robins, Blue Jays, Pheasants, Doves, Owls, Cranes, Ostritches, Carrier Pigeons (maybe replaced by Ravens?) **nests **different types of feathers **falconry, bird cages *Mice and rats *Raccoons *Squirrels or chipmunks *Beavers *Otters *Jellyfish *Stingray *Moose, bulls *Mercury *New food **Sushi *New crops **Tomatos **Corn *Aloe vera *Making cheese, mayo *Dragons *Megalodons and giant squid *Oysters and clams *springs, spikes **spiked bamboo *Marble and basalt *Mud bricks *Caltrops *Cannons, ballista *Wasps, ants, termites, honeybees *Ogres *Limestone *Barnacles *Oasis *Deer and venison *dog armor *raising dragons? *Djinns, harpies *Dirt (not grass!) turns to mud in the rain? *New ores: **Silver